<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enigma by AliciaRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021880">Enigma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven'>AliciaRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragonlance - Margaret Weis &amp; Tracy Hickman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Mages being too smart for their own good, Mind Games, The Soulforge, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если бы Рейстлин и Даламар встретились до того, как стали легендами? Давным-давно? АУ, в котором Даламар был обнаружен и изгнан из Сильванести намного раньше.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dalamar the Dark/Raistlin Majere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Любопытство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068833">Enigma</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull_Bearer/pseuds/Skull_Bearer">Skull_Bearer</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Огромное спасибо за помощь и вычитку Helen_scram и Касанди.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шёл дождь.</p><p>Вот уже который день шёл дождь. Рейстлин поёжился и сильнее закутался в свой старый плащ. Тот раньше принадлежал Карамону, а до этого — Китиаре, и никакой защиты от дождя уже давно не давал. По крайней мере, было хотя бы не слишком холодно для начала года.</p><p>Без сомнения, Теобальд будет разочарован, когда он вернётся. Впрочем, Рейстлин подозревал, что наставник послал его с тайной надеждой, что он не вернётся вообще — либо умрёт от сырости, либо его пристрелят за попытку подойти к границе Квалинести.</p><p>Сегодня утром Рейстлин нашёл стрелу, вонзённую в землю в полуфуте от того места, где спал. Последнее предупреждение: чем бы он ни торговал, эльфов это не интересует. Итак, снова домой, целая неделя потрачена впустую, и ещё столько же впереди. А в конце ждёт брань «наставника» Теобальда.</p><p>На дороге было пустынно и тихо; только капли дождя мягко стучали по капюшону и листьям склонившихся деревьев. Внезапно сапоги Рейстлина заскребли по редкому гравию под жидкой грязью, и этот звук поразил его. Он не осознавал, насколько привык к звукам и голосам, пока они не исчезли... К щебету детей в школе Теобальда, громким и тихим разговорам, заполнявшим Утеху, и прежде всего — к бесконечной глупой болтовне собственного брата.</p><p>Остаться без него было странно. Первые три дня Рейстлин постоянно оборачивался, чтобы сказать что-то близнецу, но обнаруживал, что дорога пуста, а его недоговорённые реплики висят в воздухе, неуслышанные, нелепые. Карамон не пошёл с ним. Карамон вообще не мог больше ходить, по крайней мере, всё то время, пока Рейстлин таскается с этим поручением. Болван соскользнул с мостков и при падении вывихнул ногу. Он даже не смог стоять достаточно долго, чтобы проводить Рейстлина.</p><p>Китиара уехала, Флинт, Танис и Тассельхоф ушли торговать с равнинными жителями. Весна была такой невыносимо мокрой, что не многие торговцы выезжали куда-либо, предпочитая ожидать дома лучшей погоды. Рейстлин оказался один на целую неделю. Раньше он никогда не оставался в одиночестве дольше суток. Первые три дня тишина нервировала, и Рейстлин обнаружил, что вздрагивает от малейших звуков, нарушающих её. Потом она стала привычной, и Рейстлин почти перестал её замечать. Теперь она казалась успокаивающей, мирной, словно какая-то часть безмятежности поселилась и внутри него.</p><p>И если бы уединение было единственной особенностью пути, это было бы довольно приятное путешествие. К сожалению, вместе с покоем к нему прилагались дождь, грязь и куча цепляющихся веток в одежде и волосах Рейстлина.</p><p>Небо заворчало далёким громом, и Рейстлин вздрогнул, когда стук дождя превратился в барабанную дробь. Он попытался спрятаться под деревом, но ветка предостерегающе заскрипела, и он тотчас передумал. Плащ промок, мантия промокла, он весь до нитки был мокрым. Ботинки напитались грязью, на каждом шагу угрожая соскользнуть с ног. Рейстлин укоризненно взглянул на тяжёлые набухшие облака. </p><p>Что ж, по крайней мере, промокнуть ещё больше невозможно, и любые бандиты, которые могли скрываться на Сторожевом пике, не высунутся в такую погоду.</p><p>Ни бандитов, ни торговцев, ни путников. Похоже, он был единственным идиотом, чтобы оказаться на этой дороге — дороге, которая быстро превращалась в грязную реку.</p><p>Дождь ненадолго прекратился после полудня, дав Рейстлину несколько минут, чтобы проглотить кусок размокшего хлеба и горсть разбухших сухофруктов и попытаться проверить своё местонахождение по карте. Карта сильно потрепалась, чернила потекли, отметки размылись и стали в лучшем случае приблизительными. Рейстлин вздохнул и отверг мысль пробираться через горы. С этой картой и незнанием местности он, вероятно, выйдет где-нибудь возле Нераки.</p><p>Облака тем временем вновь сомкнулись, небольшой просвет исчез, и день стал тусклым, как сумерки. Рейстлин сунул карту в карман и вздохнул, поёжившись, когда снова хлынул ливень. Тихий шелест дождевых капель почти сразу перешёл в грохот, лужи превратились в маленькие озёра. Рейстлин всё равно пересёк их, скрипя зубами от холода воды, которую пропускали старые ботинки. Мир впереди расплылся, серебряная завеса дождя превращала всё, что было дальше нескольких футов, в серых призраков.</p><p>Полуослепший, спотыкающийся, с поднятой рукой, прикрывающей глаза, Рейстлин не заметил ещё одного человека на дороге, пока почти не врезался в него. Тёмная фигура неожиданно выросла перед ним, и Рейстлин вздрогнул. Он не видел никого больше недели.</p><p>Он попятился, когда путник остановился. У Рейстлина не было ни кинжала, ни посоха для защиты; если это бандит, единственный выход — бежать и попытаться укрыться в предгорьях.</p><p>Мужчина не двинулся с места, так же пристально глядя на Рейстлина.</p><p>— Если собираетесь грабить меня, — голос был низким и глубоким, со странным акцентом, который Рейстлин не мог определить, — могу сразу сообщить, что у меня нет ничего ценного. </p><p>Мужчина был высоким, на добрую голову выше Рейстлина, широкоплечим, и на поясе у него висел кинжал. Однако его плащ выглядел даже более потрёпанным, чем у Рейстлина, а исхудавшие руки и сильно выступающие сухожилия у горла давали предположить, что, возможно, он не так силён сейчас, как мог быть.</p><p>Спустя ещё секунду молчаливого изучения путник, казалось, решил, что Рейстлин не представляет угрозы, и снова двинулся вперёд. Рейстлин глубоко вздохнул и зашагал рядом с ним. Значит, не бандит. И не торговец, если только он не торгует с мышами — потому что у него не было ни сумок, ни даже котомки. Что заставило этого человека выйти в дорогу по такой погоде?</p><p>Словно почувствовав, что является предметом мыслей своего спутника, мужчина на секунду вскинул взгляд, и Рейстлин поймал вспышку ярких серых глаз под низко надвинутым чёрным капюшоном. </p><p>«Несомненно, ему интересно то же самое, — саркастично подумал Рейстлин. — Что это за юный идиот, который выглядит так, будто устроил заплыв прямо в одежде?»</p><p>Присутствие этого человека не нарушило тишину пути. Он шёл молча, его шаги сливались с шагами Рейстлина, дождь барабанил по их капюшонам в идеальном рефрене. Рейстлин вновь бросил быстрый взгляд на неожиданного спутника; его руки были спрятаны в рукава, голова опущена, словно он превратился в безымянную статую какого-нибудь забытого священнослужителя. Но иногда он натягивал капюшон или поправлял плащ, и Рейстлин мельком видел худую загорелую руку с тонкими костями и длинными пальцами, пряди тёмных волос и — это была чёрная ткань, там, под плащом?..</p><p>Время от времени, когда спутник думал, что он не замечает, Рейстлин видел, как тот так же внимательно изучает его. В какой-то момент их взгляды встретились. Рейстлин почувствовал, как щёки вспыхнули, а тени под капюшоном мужчины сложились в то, что могло быть скрытой улыбкой.</p><p>Дорога сужалась по мере того, как день подходил к концу, и облака наливались вечерней темнотой. Рейстлин оглядел предгорья по обе стороны. Он ночевал здесь два дня назад и знал, что пещер вокруг предостаточно.</p><p>Его попутчик остановился и оценивающе оглядел Рейстлина. Что бы он ни искал — должно быть, нашёл, потому что вновь заговорил впервые с момента их встречи:</p><p>— Раз мы оба идём одним и тем же путём, не хотите присоединиться ко мне в поисках ночлега?</p><p>Рейстлин остановился в раздумье. Почему бы нет? У этого человека уже была возможность ограбить его, и он ею не воспользовался. А две пары глаз лучше, чем одна, когда речь идёт об укрытии. Он указал на восточную сторону пиков — кажется, несколько больших пещер располагались на этой стороне. Мужчина кивнул и двинулся первым через залитое грязью предгорье к тяжёлым скалам.</p><p>Дождь всё ещё шёл, и Рейстлин обеспокоенно посмотрел на склон. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы этот день закончился попаданием под камнепад или оползень. Затем он моргнул: рядом с невысокой полосой деревьев чернела большая пещера. </p><p>— Вон там, — сказал он и кашлянул. После недельного молчания собственный голос казался странным.</p><p>Мужчина проследил его взгляд и, кивнув, двинулся к склону. Рейстлин последовал за ним, медленно приближаясь к тёмному и, что важнее, сухому зеву пещеры.</p><p>К сожалению, они оказались не единственными, кому она приглянулась. Стоило подойти ко входу, как темнота внутри зашевелилась. Мужчина, а с ним и Рейстлин, отпрянули, когда из тени показался чёрный медведь и взревел, поднявшись на задние лапы.</p><p>Рейстлин схватился за сумку с компонентами заклинаний. Его прискорбно скудных знаний не хватало для подобной ситуации, но он сотворил вспышку искр и бросил её в медведя. Тот споткнулся и яростно зарычал. Рейстлин заколебался, не зная, что делать дальше...</p><p>Но мужчина был наготове. Он вскинул руку перед самой мордой медведя: </p><p>— Ширак!</p><p>Свет ослепил животное, и оно решило, что неожиданные противники сильнее него. Испуганно рявкнув, медведь помчался вниз по склону. Рейстлин перевёл дух, опираясь на молодое деревце рядом. Использованная магия отозвалась в теле сладкими искрами. Он посмотрел на спутника новым взглядом, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть изумление.</p><p>Мужчина посмотрел на него в ответ. Его лицо было скрыто, но удивление и настороженность легко читались в позе, в том, как его руки лежали под плащом — на магических компонентах, понял Рейстлин.</p><p>— Вы маг, — ровно произнёс Рейстлин. Он не обвинял и не удивлялся, просто озвучил данность.</p><p>— Да. — Голос мужчины тоже был ровным, но в нём было много скрытых чувств, и Рейстлин изо всех сил пытался их уловить. Ирония, любопытство, тепло? — Думаю, как и вы.</p><p>Рейстлин старался поймать его взгляд под темнотой капюшона.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Ему было интересно, что этот человек мог прочитать в его голосе. Он редко встречал других магов — Теобальд не в счёт, а его покровитель редко приходил в Утеху в это время, — и эта неожиданная встреча была удивительной, тревожной и, возможно даже... немного приятной.</p><p>Они больше ничего не сказали друг другу, но — взгляды остались. Острые, любопытствующие, ищущие, жаждущие разгадать все загадки.</p><p>По небу прокатился гром, дождь усилился. Рейстлин отвёл глаза, дрожа от холода, мужчина кивнул, и оба нырнули в теперь пустую и восхитительно сухую пещеру.</p><p>В задней части пещеры обнаружилось достаточно сухой древесины, чтобы развести огонь, который отпугнёт медведя, если тот захочет вернуться. И для тепла и сушки одежды. Боги правые, Рейстлин никогда в жизни не был таким промокшим...</p><p>Но когда они разожгли костёр и устроились возле него, наблюдая, как дым тянется из пещеры и теряется в дожде, Рейстлин понял, что не хочет снимать промокший плащ. Глаза его спутника, скрытые в тени, были острыми и пронизывающими, как ножи, и плащ был единственной бронёй Рейстлина против них. Мысль о том, чтобы открыться этому взгляду добровольно, была неприятной, словно ему придётся раздеться догола.</p><p>Его спутник, кажется, думал о том же, потому что, хоть был таким же насквозь мокрым, как Рейстлин, явно не хотел снимать плащ. Они, наверное, выглядели забавно, уставившись друг на друга над огнём, мокрые до нитки и не желающие раздеться и обсушиться — и в то же время выжидающие, будто в засаде, чтобы наброситься, как только другой обнаружит новый кусочек информации о себе.</p><p>Наконец мужчина пошевелился. Он расстегнул свой плащ, стянул его с плеч, откинул капюшон и положил на камни сохнуть. Затем выпрямился и посмотрел в глаза Рейстлину, ожидая его реакции.</p><p>И Рейстлину потребовалось немалое усилие, чтобы сдержаться, потому что даже случайное моргание было бы проигрышем. Мужчина оказался не человеком вовсе. Рейстлин редко встречал эльфов, все они, как правило, не желали покидать свои леса, но трудно было не узнать характерные миндалевидные глаза, точёные скулы и острые уши. </p><p>Но не это стало причиной изумления Рейстлина и яростного вызова в глазах эльфа. Мантия под его плащом не была белой, как у последователей Солинари, единственного бога магии, которого признавали эльфы.</p><p>Она была чёрной — чёрной, как ночь. Как невидимая луна.</p><p>Тёмный эльф.</p><p>Лицо его оставалось неподвижным, но тонкий рот сжался, серые глаза немного сузились, брови хмуро изогнулись. Он казался бесстрастным, но Рейстлин мог уловить тихую скрытую угрозу. Каждая эмоция тёмного эльфа была под контролем, не показывая ничего, кроме того, что он хотел дать увидеть Рейстлину. </p><p>Рейстлин встретил его взгляд непоколебимо спокойно. Ни страха, ни неуверенности. Он покажет эльфу, что тоже может контролировать свои эмоции, и не позволит увидеть ничего сверх того, что захочет показать.</p><p>Эльф едва заметно качнул головой, и Рейстлин кивнул. Он, в свою очередь, стянул плащ и бросил его на камни. Мокрая мантия неприятно прилипала к коже. Он попытался не обращать внимания на это неудобство и поднял глаза, чтобы столкнуться взглядом с эльфом. </p><p>Его черёд бросать вызов.</p><p>Их взгляды встретились, и Рейстлин увидел себя в чужих глазах: девятнадцатилетний, внешне старше своих лет, худой и бледный в свете костра, как мантия, подчёркивающая его принадлежность. Эльф успокоился; тайная угроза в его лице сменилась обычной осторожностью. Рейстлину невольно стало интересно, что эльф увидел в своём отражении в его голубых глазах, заполненных отблесками огня.</p><p>Некоторое время царила тишина.</p><p>— Солинари. — Голос тёмного эльфа был мягким, но в нём сквозила тень напряжения, когда он указал на мантию Рейстлина.</p><p>— Я ещё не прошёл Испытание, — ответил Рейстлин на невысказанный вопрос.</p><p>Он не отвернулся бы в страхе ни от чёрных одежд, ни от самого тёмного эльфа. Ведь тот был магом, как и он сам.</p><p>Напряжение в воздухе растаяло, как дым. Эльф поднял голову, тень улыбки скользнула по его губам:</p><p>— Я тоже.</p><p>Но он выбрал. Рейстлин понял это с первого взгляда. Тёмный эльф без раздумий применил магию против медведя, и с гордостью носил свою потрёпанную чёрную мантию. Непоколебимая сила в серебряных глазах, идеальный контроль над красивым бесстрастным лицом — всё в эльфе вызывало уважение. Его эмоции словно защищал стальной щит.</p><p>Рейстлин порылся в своих припасах, выбрал немного хлеба, который не совсем промок, несколько грибов и кусок колбасы, в котором осталось немного соли. Тёмный эльф вытащил из кармана рваный лоскут, в котором обнаружились твёрдый хлеб и жёсткое сушёное мясо. Рейстлин с любопытством посмотрел на него; он видел эльфийскую еду и раньше, когда Танис возвращался домой после своих визитов в Квалинести. В основном это были сушеные фрукты и ягоды — эльфийское уважение ко всему живому запрещало им есть мясо. Вряд ли этот эльф пришел из Квалинести, если ему удобно есть человеческий паёк или делить убежище с человеком — он, должно быть, какое-то время был в пути. Возможно, достаточно долго, чтобы добраться сюда от Сильванести? </p><p>Эльф ел медленно, но уверенно, словно каждый глоток был последним. Рейстлин внимательно оглядел его. Худой, но не так, как Рейстлин с его хилым телосложением и слабым здоровьем. Эта худоба явно возникла из-за голода, из-за того, что ел эльф слишком редко, а когда ел — то слишком мало.</p><p>Рейстлин вспомнил, как Танис говорил давным-давно, почему он продолжает возвращаться в Квалинести. Несмотря на то что он был всего лишь полуэльфом, Таниса снова и снова тянуло обратно в леса родины. Любовь к своим лесам у эльфов глубоко в крови, до такой степени, что смерть для них предпочтительнее изгнания. Большинство тёмных эльфов держались недолго, либо погибая от руки праведников, либо наложив на себя собственные.</p><p>Этот же эльф явно находился в изгнании долгое время и, тем не менее, боролся. Но сейчас он был опасно близко к землям Квалинести, что для тёмного эльфа равноценно смерти. Рейстлин не сомневался — если бы изгнанник попытался войти в лес, как это сделал он сам, стрела была бы не просто угрозой.</p><p>Никакое, даже очень внимательное разглядывание не даст ответа на этот вопрос. Рейстлин перевёл дыхание, надеясь придать голосу беспечность. </p><p>— Что вы делаете возле Квалинести? — нарушил он тишину.</p><p>Тёмный эльф неторопливо доел свой последний кусок хлеба. </p><p>— Я пришел с юга. — Его тон был таким же лёгким. — Из Тарсиса. </p><p>Но вот <i>здесь</i>, в последнем слове... мелькнуло напряжение. Эльф на мгновение замер, должно быть, он тоже осознал свой промах. </p><p>— И я не собираюсь к лесу. Мой путь лежит через горы.</p><p>Рейстлин кивнул. </p><p>— А куда именно? — продолжил он, слова слетали с губ легко, без запинки или заикания.</p><p>— Север. </p><p>Всего одно слово, но в голосе эльфа или его лице не было утайки. Скорее всего, он знал об окончании своего пути не более, чем Рейстлин. В северном направлении ничего примечательного не было.</p><p>— А вы, маг? </p><p>Искра любопытства мелькнула в глазах тёмного эльфа, и Рейстлин почувствовал, как что-то тёплое загорается в нем — удовольствие от того, что он находится в центре интереса. </p><p>— Куда вы направляетесь? — Голос эльфа был мягким. Боги, у него это хорошо получалось, очень хорошо.</p><p>— Утеха, — ответил Рейстлин. — Как долго вы были в Тарсисе?</p><p>Что-то промелькнуло в глазах эльфа, меньше, чем на мгновение, и исчезло прежде, чем Рейстлин смог это узнать, затерянное в опущенных ресницах. </p><p>— Два года. — На этот раз голос его не подвёл. — А вы? Откуда вы едете?</p><p>— Я живу в Утехе, — осторожно сказал Рейстлин. </p><p>Он увидел, как взгляд эльфа упал на его пояс, на свитки, которые Теобальд дал ему для обмена с Квалинести на компоненты заклинаний.</p><p>— Вы шли торговать с эльфами? — слабая улыбка. — Кто послал вас с таким дурацким поручением?</p><p>Рейстлин ничего не мог с собой поделать — ответная улыбка возникла на его губах:</p><p>— Мой наставник. И да, он идиот.</p><p>Он поймал пытливый взгляд эльфа, и на мгновение Рейстлину показалось, что он увидел своё отражение в этих серых глазах, краткую вспышку того, как он сам смотрел на эльфа. </p><p>— Вы быстры в своей магии, — мягко сказал тот, — и у вас острый ум. И вы говорите, что ваш наставник — дурак?</p><p>Рейстлин на мгновение запнулся, нахмурившись. Он слишком много упускал, отводя взгляд, но сейчас ему было всё равно. Он посмотрел на эльфа и увидел кого-то достойного уважения... и Рейстлину в голову не приходило, что эльф может взглянуть на него и увидеть то же самое.</p><p>Уважение.</p><p>Никто никогда так не смотрел на Рейстлина.</p><p>Он сглотнул, но быстро взял себя в руки, почувствовав пристальный взгляд эльфа, и вернулся обратно к более безопасной теме:</p><p>— Он учитель в моей школе. </p><p>— И вы изучаете магию там. — Эльф улыбнулся. — Как долго?</p><p>— Тринадцать лет. — Рейстлин успокоил выражение своего лица и поднял бесстрастный взгляд. — Немного по вашим меркам. А как долго вы учились?</p><p>Выражение лица эльфа снова стало закрытым, неподвижным, как зимняя гладь озера Кристалмир. </p><p>— Немного, — повторил он, иронически усмехнулся. — Там мало что можно было получить. </p><p>Рейстлин продолжал смотреть на него, и улыбка эльфа стала ещё острее. </p><p>— Сильванести, — сказал он наконец, растягивая слово, смакуя каждый слог, затем выплюнул, как будто вкус был слишком сильным для него.</p><p>— Как долго? — вновь спросил Рейстлин.</p><p>На мгновение ему показалось, что он зашёл слишком далеко. Маска тёмного эльфа треснула — но затем сменилась лёгкой улыбкой. </p><p>— Дольше, чем вы живёте. Мне восемьдесят пять, — наконец сказал он.</p><p>— Вы не так уж и стары, — бросил Рейстлин. </p><p>Скорее даже, он был молод, очень молод. Танису больше ста, а он всего лишь полуэльф. По меркам людей тёмный эльф едва старше Рейстлина.</p><p>Эльф кивнул:</p><p>— А вам... двадцать?</p><p>— Девятнадцать.</p><p>Огонь взвился и затрещал, разрушив очарование беседы. Рейстлин подбросил ещё дров, а эльф проверил плащ, который он — как Рейстлин свой — использовал вместо одеяла. Рейстлин глубоко вздохнул, внезапно осознав, насколько тяжёлым и плотным стал воздух в пещере из-за их сосредоточенности, как будто посреди ожесточенного шахматного поединка. Это было волнительно, и Рейстлин внезапно понял, что устал. Он никогда не встречал никого, кто бросал бы ему такой вызов.</p><p>— Это был захватывающий разговор, — повторил его мысли тёмный эльф. Рейстлин ощущал его улыбку, хотя отвернулся. — Может быть, продолжим его в дороге?</p><p>Рейстлин кивнул и позволил себе искренне улыбнуться:</p><p>— Хорошая идея. </p><p>Ему хотелось продолжить, вникнуть глубже и удовлетворить своё любопытство, это странное стремление к познанию, будто эльф был столь же захватывающим, как сама магия.</p><p>Некоторое время они молчали, глядя из пещеры в ночной мир за её пределами. Дождь наконец утих, и Рейстлин увидел проблески звёзд, короткую вспышку Лунитари, когда облака начали рассыпаться. Кажется, для разнообразия здесь может случаться и нормальная погода. </p><p>— Хороший знак для встречи, — заметил Рейстлин.</p><p>Тёмный эльф не смотрел на него; вместо этого он взглянул на брешь в облаках. Там не было ни звёзд, ни лун — по крайней мере, тех, что Рейстлин мог видеть в своей белой мантии. Затем он задал странный вопрос, о котором Рейстлин даже не задумывался. Зачем? Это ничего не скажет ему ни об эльфе, ни о его прошлом, ни о себе. Однако часто это было первое, что люди узнавали друг о друге.</p><p>— Как вас зовут, маг?</p><p>— Рейстлин Маджере.</p><p>— Маджере... — Тёмный эльф попробовал имя, извлёк из него слоги, словно смакуя их. — Хм. </p><p>Он снова окинул взглядом Рейстлина, словно оценивая его имя, проверяя, насколько оно подходит. Затем он заговорил: </p><p>— Меня зовут Даламар Сын Ночи.</p><p>Сын Ночи? Эльфы не носят таких имён. Но поскольку у тёмного эльфа — нет, Даламара — нет родового имени, он может называть себя как угодно. С другой стороны, Рейстлин знал кое-что об эльфийских языках из книг по травам и магии, и, хотя это имя ничего не значило на языках Квалинести или Сильванести, в Кагонести его произнесли бы как «Арджент». Гораздо более подходящее имя для эльфа Сильванести. Возможно, он сам переиначил его?</p><p>И имя «Даламар» ничего не говорило. Только что его носитель Сильванести, не более. Тем не менее, Рейстлин обнаружил, что произносит его про себя, чувствуя буквы на своём языке. Да-ла-мар. Это было тепло, приятно, и он улыбнулся при мысли о завтрашнем дне, о продолжении этой игры в обмен секретами, любопытство, поиск и разгадку загадок эльфа.</p><p>Но перед сном Рейстлину нужно было сделать ещё одно дело. Он вытащил потрепанную книгу заклинаний и начал запоминать свои заклинания на следующий день. Даламар некоторое время смотрел на него, затем вытащил свои свитки и присоединился к нему в тихом изучении.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Очарование</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рейстлин проснулся от холода. За стенами пещеры завывал ветер — резкий, сильный и ледяной. </p><p>Он сел и закутался в плащ, дрожа. Немного болела голова, дыхание прерывалось, горло царапал кашель, ещё и промёрз до костей. Замечательно. Учитывая всю эту неделю, он должен быть благодарен, что не что-нибудь похуже. Ветер снаружи, впрочем, принёс единственную пользу — разогнал остатки туч.</p><p>Рейстлин поворошил тлеющие угли и подбросил ещё топлива. </p><p>Его спутник не шевелился, свернувшись клубком в дальнем углу. Настолько застывший в неподвижности, что Рейстлина уколола тревога — не замёрз ли эльф за ночь? Но тот вскоре пошевелился и резко сел. Оглядевшись, улыбнулся вновь разгоревшемуся костру и подошёл ближе, растирая тонкие руки в попытке согреть их.</p><p>Он не смотрел на Рейстлина, только на огонь, пока обшаривал карманы в поисках припасов для завтрака, поскольку ещё не совсем проснулся и не хотел упустить что-нибудь в их игре. Лучше уж продолжить немного позже. Рейстлин улыбнулся.</p><p>В конце концов, не было нужды сейчас стараться читать по лицу эльфа — всё и так ясно. К чести того, он не дрогнул, обнаружив лишь несколько крох хлеба. Спокойствие и смирение. Может, он и так знал, что припасы подходят к концу, а может, просто привык, что еды нет под рукой.</p><p>Рейстлин ничего не сказал, но порылся в сумке и бросил несколько грибов тёмному эльфу на колени. Даламар моргнул и холодно посмотрел на Рейстлина, безмолвно интересуясь ценой его доброты.</p><p>— Дождь идёт уже несколько недель. — Рейстлин достал ещё один гриб и надкусил. — Если будем собирать их сегодня вечером — найдём больше, чем сможем унести.</p><p>— Вы хорошо знаете местные растения. — Тёмный эльф поднял один гриб, внимательно осмотрел его, и ствол, и шляпку. — Мне эти грибы незнакомы, и я не решился их пробовать.</p><p>— Знаю достаточно, — согласился Рейстлин. — Их нужно сломать здесь... — он продемонстрировал, — и если надлом коричневый, то гриб съедобен. Если чёрный, а вы успели попробовать... — он холодно улыбнулся, — молитесь, чтобы ещё не проглотили.</p><p>Даламар весело хмыкнул в ответ. Он отломил кусочек гриба и изучил орехово-коричневую внутренность, прежде чем откусить.</p><p>Доели в тишине. Затем, когда первые лучи солнца коснулись гор, спутники неторопливо собрались и спустились обратно к дороге. Некоторое время они шли молча, и Рейстлин заметил, как тёмный эльф поглядывал на грибы, растущие под деревьями, отыскивая те, которые они ели утром. Его взгляд то и дело останавливался и на распускавшихся почках на деревьях, и на цветах, растущих вдоль дороги.</p><p>— Таких деревьев не было в Сильванести и Тарсисе? — поинтересовался Рейстлин.</p><p>Губы Даламара искривились:</p><p>— В Тарсисе не было деревьев. </p><p>Его взгляд на миг стал отсутствующим, жёстким, но это выражение быстро исчезло, вновь сменившись маской непроницаемого спокойствия. </p><p>— А вы знаете, что здесь растёт, что может убивать, и... — понимающая вспышка в серых глазах, — что может лечить?</p><p>Рейстлин почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар, — он был потрясён проницательностью эльфа и взволнован этим вызовом. Помедлив, он наклонил голову в знак признания и получил в награду лёгкую улыбку. </p><p>Рейстлин оказался в невыгодном положении. Даламар теперь знал, чем он занимался в Утехе, но Рейстлин понятия не имел, что эльф делал в Тарсисе или Сильванести. Очарованный, он всё сильнее жаждал знать больше.</p><p>— Когда-то вы следовали за Солинари, — предположил Рейстлин, — в Сильванести. </p><p>Во всяком случае, эльф должен был, чтобы вообще получить право использовать магию.</p><p>— Я носил его мантию, — поправил Даламар, и на этот раз в его улыбке промелькнула гордость. — Но он не владел моим сердцем.</p><p>— Вы следовали за Нуитари даже тогда. У них под носом, — медленно проговорил Рейстлин. — И никто из них не знал...</p><p>Он наблюдал, как в глазах Даламара растёт гордость, неудержимая и жестокая. Эльф гордился своей верностью, а не просто на словах присягнул богу магии.</p><p>— Я поклялся ему. — Даламар посмотрел на собеседника тёмным, вызывающим взглядом. </p><p>По спине Рейстлина пробежала дрожь, но не от страха, только от волнения и восхищения.</p><p>— Ради магии и силы. — Эльф не отрывал взгляда от Рейстлина. — Как и вы.</p><p>— Так заметно? — Рейстлин отвернулся, его сердце под мантией забилось быстрее.</p><p>— Многие ли все ещё верят в трёх богов? Многие ли до сих пор присягают трём лунам?</p><p>Действительно... Тем не менее, они оба существовали. И из всех существ в мире — они встретились друг с другом.</p><p>— Но вы... вы точно знаете, о чём я говорю. Очень хорошо знаете, — продолжил эльф. — За кем следуете вы, Рейстлин Маджере? </p><p>Услышав своё имя из уст тёмного эльфа, Рейстлин снова вздрогнул. </p><p>— Ваша мантия говорит лишь, что ваш наставник почитает Солинари. А вы? Кому принадлежит ваше сердце?</p><p>— Всем. </p><p>Шаг Даламара на мгновение сбился от неожиданного ответа, и он внимательно посмотрел на Рейстлина. </p><p>Рейстлин скрестил руки на груди. Его очередь бросать вызов.</p><p>— Всем?</p><p>— Я следую за всеми, потому что превыше всего — сама магия. </p><p>Он хмуро смотрел на собеседника, понимая, как забавно должен выглядеть девятнадцатилетний юнец, клянущийся в вечной верности магии.</p><p>Но Даламар не засмеялся, только медленно кивнул, и его улыбка стала на удивление тёплой:</p><p>— Так и должно быть. Всё ради магии.</p><p>Эти слова согрели сердце Рейстлина. </p><p>— Именно, — согласился он. — Всё ради магии. Что же ещё стоит риска?</p><p>— Многие сказали бы, что награда, — заметил Даламар с лёгкой ухмылкой.</p><p>Рейстлин ощутил вспышку странной радости при виде этой улыбки. Какая-то его часть, потерянная, тихая, полузабытая, шептала: «Он такой же, как я». Он нетерпеливо отмахнулся от внутреннего голоса, снова вернувшись к загадкам, подброшенным эльфом. Да, он поклялся в верности магии, как и Рейстлин. Но почему? Любил ли он магию, как Рейстлин? Был ли он ничем без этого, как Рейстлин? Или это единственное, что у него осталось после ссылки, и он цеплялся за неё, как тонущий за верёвку?</p><p>И почему он выбрал Нуитари? Рейстлин чтил богов магии за то, что они были хранителями его искусства. Но ни один из них не привлекал его сердце так, как описывал Даламар. Что привлекло его к тёмному богу, что побудило отвернуться от Солинари, от всего своего народа?</p><p>Казалось, что с каждой новой мелочью, обнаруженной Рейстлином, перед ним открывалось невообразимо больше загадок. Слишком увлекательных, чтобы оставить неожиданного спутника в покое. Даламар, казалось, слышал его мысли, но ничего не сказал, только в серых глазах мерцала не-улыбка, не имеющая ничего общего с радостью, полная вызова. «Попробуй узнать!» — казалось, посмеивался он.</p><p>— Вы носите мантию своего покровителя, — заметил Даламар спустя некоторое время. — Кто из белых магов поддерживает вас?</p><p>— Маг по имени Антимодес, — отозвался Рейстлин, пожав плечами. Он сомневался, что эльф мог...</p><p>Но в глазах Даламара промелькнуло узнавание. </p><p>— Я слышал о нём, — неожиданно мягко сказал он. — Думаю, даже видел однажды. В Сильванести пускают немногих людей. Я считаю, что это был он, хотя мне не разрешили подойти.</p><p>— Вам было запрещено приближаться к людям? — Рейстлин ухватился за промах.</p><p>— Мне было запрещено приближаться к какой-либо магии. — На лице Даламара мелькнула короткая усмешка. — По крайней мере, любой, кроме дешёвых трюков.</p><p>— Почему? — осторожно настаивал Рейстлин. — Я думал, эльфы приветствуют в своих рядах магов?</p><p>Даламар слегка оскалился:</p><p>— Не среди слуг.</p><p>Рейстлину понадобилась секунда, чтобы вспомнить. Общество в Сильванести разделялось на Дома. Танис знал об этом не много, а книги, которые сам Рейстлин читал на эту тему, изъяснялись расплывчато. Но разве действительно запретили бы занятия кому-то вроде Даламара — умному, талантливому и чрезвычайно увлечённому магией? </p><p>— Дом Служения... — пробормотал Рейстлин, напрягая память.</p><p>Даламар взглянул на него, позволив проявиться лёгкому восхищению: </p><p>— Вы много знаете об эльфах, Рейстлин Маджере. Откуда?</p><p>Рейстлин улыбнулся в ответ, радуясь своей маленькой победе:</p><p>— У меня есть знакомый, который хорошо разбирается в жизни эльфов.</p><p>— Просто знакомый? — Даламар, почуяв слабое место в защите собеседника, прощупывал, исследовал. — Но вы ведь живете не один?</p><p>Это было больше утверждение, чем вопрос. Рейстлин внезапно похолодел, как будто эльф каким-то образом смог увидеть его близнеца — того, кого он ни в коем случае не хотел вовлекать в их игру. Сама мысль об этом вызывала тошноту. Но что бы Даламар ни увидел в его лице, он продолжил: </p><p>— Иногда вы оборачиваетесь, как будто ожидаете, что кто-то будет рядом.</p><p>Рейстлин моргнул и резко отвернулся, даже не осознавая, что сделал это. Он устремил взгляд на дорогу впереди, желая остановить всё это, прямо сейчас. Даламар наблюдал за ним, выжидая. </p><p>— Мой брат, — наконец выдавил Рейстлин.</p><p>— Семья, эльфийский знакомый, школа магов... — подытожил Даламар. — Ваш город большой?</p><p>Рейстлин покачал головой, обрадованный сменой темы:</p><p>— Нет, не очень, — и, в ответ на вежливо-недоверчивый взгляд собеседника, добавил с усмешкой: — Мне кажется, Конклав учредил там школу магии просто для того, чтобы услать наставника куда подальше и поскорее.</p><p>К удивлению Рейстлина, Даламар рассмеялся мягким, искренне весёлым смехом:</p><p>— А вы согласны с этим мнением?</p><p>Маг нахмурился, глядя на тёмные дождевые облака в надежде, что они разрешатся бременем над пустой головой Теобальда.</p><p>— Если раньше я и не был уверен, то теперь совершенно согласен.</p><p>Даламар снова рассмеялся.</p><p>Движение помогло от холода, но голова Рейстлина разболелась сильнее вскоре после того, как солнце поднялось над горами. Его дыхание стало тяжелее, он всё время кашлял и чихал. Даламар замедлил шаг, когда Рейстлин начал отставать, с любопытством наблюдая за ним. В конце концов, не в силах справиться с горящими лёгкими и колотьём в боку, Рейстлин опустился на обочину дороги и согнулся пополам, тяжело дыша и мучительно кашляя.</p><p>Даламар остановился и медленно подошёл к нему. Рейстлин не смотрел ему в глаза — было до боли стыдно, и он не хотел, чтобы тёмный эльф увидел это чувство. </p><p>— Что-то случилось?</p><p>Рейстлин покачал головой, стиснув зубы. Даламар опустился на корточки, лицом к нему. Рейстлин не поднял глаз, чувствуя на себе цепкий взгляд, прослеживающий его отвратительно тощее тело, тонкие плечи, острые кости под кожей лица и рук.</p><p>Затем эльф поёрзал и устроился рядом с Рейстлином. И сидел неподвижно до тех пор, пока Рейстлин не взглянул ему в глаза.</p><p>Ни жалости, ни насмешки, ни отвращения. Даже не доброта, а понимание. Тёмный эльф сам был худым и, возможно, не так давно чувствовал себя и похуже. Рейстлин отвернулся, ощущая, как успокаивается, как тугой узел в его животе, о котором он не подозревал, ослабевает.</p><p>— Вы больны, — мягко сказал Даламар.</p><p>— Это было неизбежно в такую погоду, — с горечью отозвался Рейстлин. Он покопался в сумке и нашёл кусок коры ивы, сунул его в рот и стал медленно жевать. От холода это не спасёт, но может помочь с головной болью и ломотой, проникающей в шею и плечи.</p><p>— Вы склонны к болезням?</p><p>— Как видите, это даже преуменьшение, — хмуро отрезал Рейстлин.</p><p>Он снова почувствовал на себе взгляд эльфа, и на этот раз поднял голову, оглядывая его в ответ. Возможно, Даламар когда-то знал слабость, но лишь временно — не ту бесконечную презренную слабость, с которой Рейстлин боролся каждый день. Даламар сейчас истощён, но его широкий разворот плеч предполагал, что когда-то он был сильным и станет снова, когда будет нормально есть.</p><p>Увидев себя в глазах эльфа, Рейстлин не мог удержаться от сравнения, хотя и знал заранее, что проиграет. Он был совсем хрупким по сравнению с эльфом; тощее, слабое тело, измождённое болезнями. Впалые щёки, злые пронзительные глаза. </p><p>У Даламара лицо было худым и узким, с тонкими острыми чертами. Его прямые чёрные волосы красиво обрамляли лицо, подчёркивая серебряные линии в серой радужке глаз. Рейстлин моргнул и резко отвернулся, поднимаясь на ноги. Да, эльф был очень привлекательным, но вряд ли стоило об этом задумываться.</p><p>Несомненно, Даламар увидел в его лице гораздо больше, чем хотелось бы, поскольку Рейстлин был слишком озабочен своими мыслями, чтобы их охранять. Не оборачиваясь, Рейстлин услышал, как эльф встал и последовал за ним, легко шагая. Они спокойно шли до полудня, а затем снова остановились, чтобы поесть.</p><p>На этот раз молчание нарушил Рейстлин — порывшись в сумке с компонентами заклинаний, он с отвращением обнаружил, что кожа пропиталась дождём и всё внутри промокло. </p><p>— Мне нужно найти несколько ингредиентов взамен испорченных. — Он сделал паузу. — Вы пойдёте со мной?</p><p>— Пожалуй, — согласился Даламар. — У меня почти ничего не осталось. Хорошо, что их, по крайней мере, предостаточно. — Он взял один из грибов, припрятанных с утра, сломал его пополам, чтобы проверить цвет, и съел.</p><p>Грибов вокруг и впрямь было много, как и компонентов, в которых нуждался Рейстлин. Несколько клочков мха, травы на берегу пруда, лепестки поникшего шиповника — можно было справиться за считанные минуты. Но оба то и дело прерывали поиски и оглядывались назад, пытаясь застать друг друга врасплох, их глаза стремились друг к другу, словно зачарованные. Было почти безумием желать ответов немедленно и в то же время не хотеть знать, томиться предвкушением ещё немного.</p><p>— Что такое? — внезапно произнёс Даламар, поймав чужой взгляд.</p><p>Рейстлин скривил губы в тонкой улыбке:</p><p>— Кто бы говорил. Вы точно так же наблюдаете за мной.</p><p>— Тогда ответьте нам обоим — почему?</p><p>— Вы знаете ответ.</p><p>— Да, но ни один из нас не озвучил его.</p><p>Острое чувство неуверенности пронзило Рейстлина, как молния. Что, если он неправильно понимал Даламара всё это время? Если он ошибся и только ему настолько любопытен попутчик? Чистая сила эмоций затмила всё, Рейстлин заколебался, открывшись на доли секунды, пока не подавил безжалостно страх.</p><p>Доли секунды — но их не упустили, в этом Рейстлин был уверен.</p><p>— Вы... увлекательны. — Он невольно ощутил гордость, что в голосе не отразилось этого страха.</p><p>— Я такой. Не беспокойтесь, вы завораживаете меня в той же степени. Я никогда не встречался с кем-то, кто был бы так предан магии, кроме меня...</p><p>— Как и я не встречал никого, кто так хорошо закрывал бы свой ум... разве что в зеркале, — закончил Рейстлин, умерив свою радость прежде того, как она стала большим, чем лёгкий оттенок эмоций на краю разума.</p><p>Но охватившее обоих облегчение невозможно было скрыть. Напряжение между ними исчезло, Даламар улыбнулся, и эта улыбка была потрясающе яркой, сияющей, улыбка, которая сделала его лицо ещё прекраснее — и заставила сердце Рейстлина подпрыгнуть. </p><p>— Что ж, <i>весьма</i> интересную игру мы ведём, — протянул эльф. — Надеюсь, вы, как и я, покажете себя достойно.</p><p>Они двинулись обратно к дороге. Рейстлин чувствовал себя намного легче, несмотря на новый вес его сумок. Он открыто посмотрел на Даламара, не пытаясь скрыть своего внимания, и эльф оглянулся с такой же лёгкостью. </p><p>— Вам девятнадцать, — словно они не прерывались вовсе, продолжил Даламар, задумчиво переплетая пальцы. — Это юность для человека, но держу пари, что в вашей книге немало заклинаний. Когда вы начали изучать магию?</p><p>Рейстлин пожал плечами: </p><p>— С детства. Мне было шесть, когда я поступил в школу магии, тринадцать — когда я принёс клятву верности магии, и шестнадцать — когда я использовал своё первое заклинание. </p><p>Это казалось жалкими бесполезными мелочами, но глаза Даламара горели интересом, и страх разжал когти, стиснувшие сердце Рейстлина. </p><p>— Вы сами молоды. И обмолвились, что магия была вам запрещена. — Он кивнул на свитки эльфа и лукаво улыбнулся. — Как вы начали своё обучение?</p><p>Он наблюдал за Даламаром, пока тот обдумывал ответ: как эльф держался, как он наклонял голову и улыбался — ещё одна искренняя улыбка... Язык его тела был таким же ясным, как и слова. Это очаровывало Рейстлина, зажигая где-то в его груди живое тепло. Несмотря на настороженное выражение лица эльфа, в его глазах отражалось яркое, прекрасное сияние. Он любил магию так же сильно, как Рейстлин.</p><p>— В Сильванести нет школ магии, — сказал он наконец, — только ученичество у наставника, а мне это было запрещено. Кормили... объедками, крошками со стола. — Его кулаки сжались, губы скривились от неизбывной ярости. — Надеялись, что это удовлетворит меня. Как видите, это был грандиозный просчёт. — Он указал на свою мантию, и снова в лице его мелькнула гордость, по-прежнему сдержанная, но Рейстлин видел её отчётливо. — Я открыл для себя другие места, чтобы найти волшебство... потаённые места. — Голос эльфа на мгновение затих, словно потерявшись в воспоминаниях. Улыбка сменилась бледной усмешкой. — Мне было восемьдесят три, когда я дал клятву Нуитари, но он передал мне свои дары задолго до этого.</p><p>Рейстлин слегка нахмурился. Даты совпадали.</p><p>— За это они изгнали вас? Потому что вы присягнули на верность Нуитари?</p><p>Выражение лица Даламара мгновенно стало замкнутым, а взгляд пустым и неподвижным. Проклятье, Рейстлин зашёл слишком далеко. Он наблюдал за спутником, невольно гадая, каково это — быть изгнанным. Быть отрезанным от столь важной части себя навсегда. Единственное сравнение, которое было доступно Рейстлину, — попытаться представить, что он сам почувствует, если лишится магии... Да, жизнь станет абсолютно бессмысленной. </p><p>Он посмотрел на Даламара с новым уважением и сменил тему. Некоторые вещи слишком больно обсуждать.</p><p>— И после этого вы перебрались в Тарсис?</p><p>Вновь никакого ответа. Даламар даже не взглянул на него, но Рейстлин увидел, как у него дёрнулась щека. Боль воспоминаний, очевидно, была ещё свежа. Рейстлин вздохнул и позволил разговору угаснуть. После теплоты, с которой эльф рассказывал о магии, его внезапная отстранённость почти причиняла боль. Но и в холодной сдержанности Даламара, в его тихой решимости было что-то чистое и живое, что привлекало внимание Рейстлина и заставляло его жаждать увидеть ещё.</p><p>Они продолжили путь в молчании. Но даже когда приходилось останавливаться и отдыхать или добывать пищу, Рейстлин всё время чувствовал взгляд Даламара, не сердитый, не обвиняющий, а просто наблюдающий. Позволяя своим рукам, глазам и телу говорить на их собственном языке, Рейстлин отчаянно пытался расшифровать поведение эльфа. Настолько отчаянно, что, несмотря на сырость — все дрова, которые они нашли, были мокрыми и даже не загорались, — неприятные ощущения от болезни и холод, Рейстлин не мог оторвать глаз от Даламара в надежде найти хоть какой-нибудь ключ к разгадке чувств эльфа.</p><p>Наконец, когда они поели и Даламар заснул, вновь свернувшись калачиком, Рейстлин напряжённо потянулся и лёг. Он закутался в плащ и попытался уловить немного тепла в своем дрожащем, заледеневшем теле, закрыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться на чём-то другом.</p><p>Но его мысли снова и снова возвращались к Даламару. Дыхание эльфа было мягким в тишине ночи. Каким-то образом, думал Рейстлин, чем больше он узнавал о Даламаре, тем больше тот его притягивал. Он, как и сам Рейстлин, обладал талантом провоцировать своими ответами новые вопросы, даже более интригующие. Он отвечал, пробуждая жажду узнать ещё больше.</p><p>Рейстлин поймал эту последнюю мысль. Это ещё что?! Звучит как у какого-то влюблённого поэта! Когда его увлечение тёмным эльфом превратилось в одержимость? Когда Даламар стал единственным, что занимало все мысли, почти затмив даже магию?</p><p>Игра внезапно стала намного сложнее.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Одержимость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утром стало теплее, и Рейстлин почувствовал, что вчерашнее недомогание немного отступило. Он сел и потёр лоб, прогоняя остатки головной боли. Из-за того, что уснул за полночь, он ощущал себя скорее усталым и раздражительным, а не отдохнувшим. Впрочем, Даламар выглядел немногим лучше, вытряхивая влажные листья из своих чёрных волос.</p><p>— Ещё живы? — его тон был насмешливым, но в нём проскользнуло лёгкое беспокойство.</p><p>Беспокойство? Рейстлин ощетинился. Неужели эльф считал его настолько слабаком, способным умереть от прохлады весенней ночи?</p><p>Какое ему дело вообще? Интерес к спутнику заставляет волноваться за его благополучие — или же эльф просто боится, что Рейстлин умрёт прежде, чем он его разгадает?..</p><p>«Хватит, — приказал себе Рейстлин. — Ты ведёшь себя как идиот».</p><p>— Я в порядке, — почти выплюнул он.</p><p>Даламар долго смотрел на него, затем странно усмехнулся и отвернулся. Была ли в этой усмешке печаль? Или сожаление?..</p><p><em>Хватит</em>.</p><p>Рейстлин не сказал больше ничего, отвернулся и принялся собирать вещи. Он молчал, пока они шли обратно к дороге, только коротко и односложно отвечал на вопросы Даламара; шагал медленнее, чем тёмный эльф, позволяя себе отставать, опустил голову, чтобы не давать ключа к разгадке своих мыслей.</p><p>Но внутри Рейстлин кипел.</p><p>Он думал, что держит свои чувства в узде. Он так гордился маленьким спектаклем, который устроил для тёмного эльфа. Но глубоко внутри он полностью потерял контроль. Как можно было уйти от восхищения безобидной игрой и позволить незнакомцу, которого знал всего лишь в течение двух дней, поглотить все его мысли? Как могла так быстро расцвести в нём одержимость, совершенно незаметная, пока не стало слишком поздно?</p><p>И всё же — какая-то часть его упивалась этим. Этой потерей контроля, полной отдачей себя эмоциям, поскольку он когда-либо отдавался настолько лишь магии. Неважно, как он ругал себя за глупость или Даламара за привлекательность — эмоции свернулись внутри, голодные, жаждущие большего, и он не мог от них избавиться.</p><p>Даламар намеренно замедлил шаг, чтобы идти рядом с Рейстлином, и наблюдал за ним. Наблюдал весь день. Неужели тёмный эльф не понимал, насколько Рейстлин глуп и насколько уже погряз в этой глупости? Разве он не чувствовал абсурдность этой одержимости совершенно незнакомым человеком? Но либо он не понимал, либо его это не заботило — он продолжал смотреть на Рейстлина. Выражение его лица почти не изменилось, спокойное и бесстрастное, но Рейстлин уловил — чёрт побери, невзирая на своё состояние, — искры любопытства, недоумения, даже краткую вспышку весёлого удовольствия, исчезнувшую так же быстро, как и появившуюся.</p><p><em>Хватит</em>. Нужно прекратить это, прямо сейчас. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать, он уловил даже лёгкий намёк на облегчение во взгляде Даламара. Почему? Он ожидал от Рейстлина чего-то опасного для себя? Разве он мог бояться Рейстлина? Это было… горько.</p><p>Почему тёмный эльф шёл так медленно, пытаясь соответствовать шагу Рейстлина? Почему не мог просто отвернуться и оставить его наедине с жалкой слабостью разума и тела?</p><p>Рейстлин всю жизнь оттачивал свой ум, пока не превратил его в клинок — и теперь этот клинок вонзился в него, зацепил и утащил вниз. Он так долго заглядывал внутрь себя, что теперь его затянуло, погрузило в безумие, в эту… одержимость.</p><p>Его дыхание постепенно сбивалось, горло ещё болело от холода, и Рейстлин наконец остановился, прикрыв рот и подавляя кашель. Он не потрудился предупредить Даламара, молча устроился на обочине и ждал, пока слабость пройдёт, наполовину надеясь, что эльф пойдёт дальше.</p><p>И куда больше надеясь, что он этого не сделает.</p><p>Пройдя немного вперёд, Даламар обернулся — и сразу же возвратился. Сел рядом с Рейстлином, довольно улыбнулся:</p><p>— Неужели думаете, что можете так легко выйти из игры? Я слышал, как вы остановились.</p><p>— А что же не пошли дальше? — огрызнулся Рейстлин, закашлялся и сердито вытер рот.</p><p>Даламар усмехнулся, заставив его вскипеть от бессильной злости:</p><p>— Вы знаете почему. Постарайтесь не выглядеть глупее, чем есть, Рейстлин.</p><p>Он наклонился и, хотя был всего на несколько дюймов выше, казалось, навис над Рейстлином. И тот мгновенно вспомнил бесчисленные страшные сказки о тёмных эльфах, о чёрных магах...</p><p>Он отбросил эти мысли с огромным усилием. Удерживая сомнения в себе крепостью безупречной воли, встретился с Даламаром взглядом, не мигая. Скрывая свои эмоции и страхи, которые тёмный эльф, казалось, мог читать без малейшего усилия.</p><p>Может быть, именно таким люди видели самого Рейстлина. Бесстрастным, холодным, хитрым, умеющим читать их как книгу... Он никогда раньше не оказывался по ту сторону в подобной ситуации и на мгновение возненавидел тёмного эльфа за то, что тот одержал верх в их игре. Он ненавидел эльфа, ненавидел эту игру, и какая-то глубокая часть его злорадствовала и наслаждалась этим чувством.</p><p>И что-то из этого, должно быть, проявилось, потому что улыбка Даламара изменилась, стала тёмной и голодной. Рейстлин почувствовал, как его сердце забилось быстрее...</p><p>А потом эльф неожиданно сменил тему:</p><p>— Вы вновь устали?</p><p>— Разумеется. — Голос Рейстлина наполнился сарказмом, как в разговорах с Карамоном. Но, в отличие от брата, Даламар улавливал каждую интонацию. — Иначе зачем мне сидеть здесь, если бы я не был уставшим слабаком?</p><p>Тёмная ухмылка Даламара медленно истаяла, взгляд смягчился, улыбка стала почти нежной:</p><p>— Я не считаю вас слабым.</p><p>— Я слаб и жалок, я это знаю, — припечатал Рейстлин. — Зачем вы остаётесь со мной? Чего вы хотите?</p><p>Даламар позволил себе первым озвучить это вслух:</p><p>— Ну, конечно, чтобы понять вас. Для чего ещё мы играем, кроме знаний? Если, конечно, вы не хотите остановиться?</p><p>Сказал так небрежно, так легко. Словно это всего лишь игра в кегли и ничего не значило бы для него, если бы они остановились. Но Рейстлин заметил лёгкие тени в уголке его рта, в глубине глаз. Эльф очень и очень хотел продолжить игру. Так же, как и Рейстлин. И Даламар это знал. Он видел, насколько Рейстлин упивался этим вызовом, и не стал бы предлагать остановиться — если бы не знал точно, что получит отказ.</p><p>Рейстлин сделал единственное, что мог, чтобы сохранить лицо, — встал и продолжил идти. Даламар позволил ему отойти на несколько шагов, затем двинулся следом. Он не ухмылялся в открытую, но Рейстлин всё равно чувствовал это в его взгляде. Он оказался предсказуем. Даламар знал его два дня и уже видел насквозь, до самого сердца. Видел, что он никогда не откажется от тайны.</p><p>Как эльф мог так хорошо его читать? Как он мог ясно видеть то, в чём Рейстлин и сам не был уверен?</p><p>Может быть — минутный бальзам на уязвленную гордость, — может быть, Даламар так хорошо его понимал, потому что был таким же. Рейстлин достаточно наблюдал за тёмным эльфом, чтобы знать — тот не позволил бы ему так легко уйти.</p><p>И снова вспышка тепла в глубине души, тепла, давно, казалось бы, погасшего и забытого. <em>Такой же, как я</em>. Странное, чужеродное ощущение, когда смотришь на другого и видишь фрагменты себя.</p><p>Они остановились, чтобы поесть, и Рейстлин вернул себе хоть немного гордости, найдя небольшой корень цикория, а также достаточно грибов и одуванчиков для них обоих. Даламар обнаружил неопрятное гнездо, и они разделили яйца поровну. Рейстлин завернул свою долю в носовой платок, чтобы приготовить сегодня вечером, но Даламар съел свои сырыми на месте, пробив дыры в скорлупе своим кинжалом и осушив их. Рейстлин отвернулся, чтобы скрыть гримасу, яростно надеясь, что он никогда не узнает, что значит быть <em>настолько</em> голодным.</p><p>— Когда вы обнаружили свой талант к магии? — внезапно спросил он, внимательно наблюдая за Даламаром. Однажды тёмный эльф застал его врасплох, теперь настала его очередь.</p><p>Даламар был удивлён и даже не стал скрывать тёплое удовольствие, хоть и разбавленное вызывающей усмешкой на его губах.</p><p>— Я рад, что вы решили вернуться в игру. Это становилось слишком легко – никакой необходимости скрывать свои мысли, и вы отдавали информацию так легко…</p><p>Очередной укол гордости, но Рейстлин поднял голову и уверенно посмотрел Даламару в глаза:</p><p>— Обещаю, в следующий раз будет намного труднее.</p><p>— Хорошо, — прозвучало низко, почти мурлыканьем. Рейстлин ощутил дрожь где-то в животе. — И отвечая на вопрос — я был ребенком. Едва... м-м, в семь лет или около того по человеческим меркам у меня обнаружили талант мага. Моему господину это не понравилось. — Холодная усмешка снова скользнула по его губам, но на этот раз, Рейстлин был уверен, обращённая в прошлое. — Они понятия не имели, что со мной делать. Они никогда не сталкивались с подобным.</p><p>На мгновение Рейстлин вспомнил замешательство Теобальда, когда тот смотрел на него, едва скрытое напускным презрением и неприязнью учителя. Он подумал об Антимодесе, беспомощно колеблющемся от сочувствия до отвращения и к замешательству. Он всегда был в стороне от них, от мира, встречая каждого, кто пытался подойти, острыми углами и зазубринами.</p><p>Но не здесь. Здесь — каждая заострённая грань была встречена пониманием, каждая зазубрина успокаивалась. Он поймал взгляд Даламара и со скоростью молнии понял, что эльф чувствует то же самое. Ряды зубьев, как у наточенных пил, и гладкие края кинжалов прижаты друг к другу…</p><p>На этот раз отвернулся Даламар.</p><p>— Почему они просто не присвоили вам другой ранг? — вернулся Рейстлин к более спокойной теме. — Ведь у эльфов есть Дом магов, если не ошибаюсь?</p><p>— Дом Мистики, — согласился Даламар и хмыкнул. — Нет, в Сильванести не распространён столь разумный подход. Нельзя сменить касту. Рождён в одной, умираешь в одной. В противном случае… — Он махнул рукой, указывая на себя в качестве примера.</p><p>— И всё? – Рейстлин не мог скрыть своего недоверия. Это звучало как что-то из времен Истара. Касты, рабство и безумные священники.</p><p>Даламар оскалился — улыбкой это назвать было нельзя:</p><p>— И всё.</p><p>Эльфийская любовь к родине должна быть очень сильной. Рейстлин не остался бы в подобном месте ни на мгновение.</p><p>— Вы моего возраста по человеческим меркам. Вы так молоды и уже хорошо владеете заклинаниями...</p><p>От похвалы бледное лицо эльфа на мгновение вспыхнуло. Рейстлин ухмыльнулся. Точка отмечена.</p><p>— Они видели, насколько вы талантливы, — продолжил он, — и были готовы потратить это впустую?</p><p>Даламар пытался не улыбаться, и ему это не удавалось. Рейстлин с удовлетворением, почти восторгом наблюдал, как он наконец сдался, наклонив голову, чтобы позволить капюшону скрыть то, что сам не смог.</p><p>— Очевидно, были. И — спасибо.</p><p>Последнее было сказано так тихо, что Рейстлин едва услышал. Словно это произнёс кто-то совсем другой. Мягкий, тёплый, немного неуверенный тон, будто в ожидании, что за этим последует какая-нибудь резкость.</p><p>Рейстлин ничего не ответил, и Даламар в конце концов поднял голову и позволил увидеть в своих глазах тёплое, счастливое сияние. Такое же, как вчера, когда он говорил о магии и Нуитари. Внезапно он показался намного моложе, и Рейстлин действительно смог поверить, что они не так уж далеки друг от друга по возрасту.</p><p>Он ничего не мог с собой поделать — протянул руку и опустил ладонь на руку эльфа, ощутив тепло его тела через изношенную ткань мантии.</p><p>— Абсурд, — подытожил Рейстлин веско, как приговор. Во веки веков, Сильванести — жалкое сборище ублюдков.</p><p>Даламар кивнул, в его улыбке была нотка прежней жестокости и удовлетворения.</p><p>— А как насчёт вас? Что люди сказали, когда вы начали изучать магию?</p><p>Рейстлин пожал плечами. После того, что описал Даламар, он никогда не сможет на что-то жаловаться.</p><p>— Ничего. Людей я не особенно заботил. — Он позволил сардонической улыбке коснуться губ. — Я полагаю, они были рады избавиться от меня.</p><p>— Даже ваша семья? Что они думают?</p><p>— Моя сестра и предложила мне изучать магию. А что касается моего брата… — Рейстлин поднял голову, усмехнувшись в небо. — Я не уверен, думает ли он вообще.</p><p>Их глаза встретились, и они улыбнулись. Оба всегда были одиноки в своём искусстве, в своей вере — но теперь уже не одни.</p><p>«Такой же, как я», — прошептала уже не столь холодная часть души Рейстлина.</p>
<hr/><p>Они остановились спустя некоторое время после наступления темноты. Солинари вступил в полнолуние и давал более чем достаточно света, так что Даламар, без сомнения, мог пойти дальше, но Рейстлин — нет. Они разбили лагерь в дубовой роще. Земля под деревьями оказалась сухой, и вокруг нашлось достаточно дров для небольшого костра. Рейстлин выкопал несколько кореньев и грибов, испёк в золе яйца, и некоторое время они сидели и ели в тишине, наблюдая за пламенем.</p><p>Затем Даламар встал и пересел совсем рядом с Рейстлином, так близко, что Рейстлин чуть не вздрогнул от мягкого прикосновения черной мантии, от чужого тепла. Серые глаза блестели золотом в свете костра, когда эльф взглянул на него:</p><p>— Скажите, почему вы так быстро устаёте? Вы слабы от рождения или есть другие причины?</p><p>— Мы это уже обсуждали, – огрызнулся Рейстлин, уставший и оттого более вспыльчивый. Даламар на мгновение опустил взгляд, и он ощутил укол вины за свою резкость.</p><p>Тёмный эльф не ответил, и Рейстлин уже подумал, что на этом разговор окончен, но Даламар внезапно взял его за руку. Длинные пальцы охватили тонкое запястье, свободной рукой он отодвинул рукав белых одежд. Маг вздрогнул, и дрожь эта не имела ничего общего с холодом. Лицо тёмного эльфа оказалось очень близко, отблески костра плясали в глазах, на длинных прядях волос и резких чертах лица. Он провёл линию от локтя к запястью, отслеживая вену, оставляя ощущение холодного огня там, где пальцы касались кожи.</p><p>— Очень тонкая, — пробормотал Даламар. – Вы так худы. Игнорируете тело ради разума? Или никогда не были сильны, а магия подарила вам убежище?</p><p>Его понимающая улыбка была почти нежной, сказав Рейстлину, что тёмный эльф уже знает ответ.</p><p>Рука его теперь мягче сжимала запястье Рейстлина, пальцы медленно рисовали круги на чувствительной коже; большой палец скользнул вверх, чтобы погладить ладонь.</p><p>Ощущение было странным, чуждым, Рейстлина бросало то в жар, то в холод, кожу покалывало, и внутри разгорался пожар.</p><p>— Убежище, награда, дом, сила. Выбирайте любое слово, вы знаете суть так же хорошо, как я, — тихо ответил он, глядя на руку, держащую его, и едва понимая, что говорит.</p><p>Пальцы Даламара скользнули вверх по руке Рейстлина, а потом приподняли его подбородок так, что их глаза встретились. На один сумасшедший миг Рейстлину показалось, что эльф собирается поцеловать его, и эта мысль вызывала в нём множество противоречивых эмоций.</p><p>— Ты любишь магию так же сильно, как я, — прошептал Даламар.</p><p>Рейстлин сощурился. Он никак не мог успокоить дыхание.</p><p>— Можно ли любить воздух, которым дышишь? Магия – это моя жизнь, как и твоя. Без неё мы ничто.</p><p>Ему удалось сохранить ровный тон голоса, и он торжествующе улыбнулся изумлению собеседника. Очевидно, он правильно читал эльфа все эти дни и понял его зависимость от магии. Они снова на равных.</p><p>— Нет. — Голос Даламара ворвался в его мысли, мягкий шёпот, от которого вновь охватила дрожь. – Магия – моя жизнь, но не твоя. Без магии я бы не дожил до нашей встречи. — Он покачал головой, грустно и сардонически улыбаясь. — А для тебя магия – причина жить. Ты как птица, хрупкий, слабый и беспомощный… Магия создаёт перья, которые позволяют тебе парить.</p><p>Рейстлин вздрогнул – слова тёмного эльфа скатывались, словно кусочки льда, в то время как обжигающе горячие пальцы продолжали чертить линии на его руке. Жар и холод. Голова кружилась, он не мог успокоить дыхание. Не мог отвести взгляд от этих залитых огнём серебряных глаз. Даламар сейчас ничего от него не скрывал, и Рейстлин знал, что каждая мысль была так же ясна и на его собственном лице.</p><p>— Поверь мне, — прошептал Даламар. – Так и есть. И я не стану тем, кто не даст тебе подняться. Не бойся этого.</p><p>Они неосознанно придвинулись друг к другу, и Рейстлин мог ощущать жар его тела, тот же жар, который наполнял его слова, тот же, от которого горела его рука в руке Даламара. Это пламя плавило его, как простое стекло, и Рейстлин невольно подумал, не разлетится ли сам так же на осколки.</p><p>— Я не боюсь тебя, — выдохнул он, одновременно страшась, что эльф отстранится, и того, что он этого не сделает.</p><p>— Тогда перестань вести себя так, словно боишься.</p><p>Даламар смотрел прямо в глаза Рейстлину, словно гипнотизируя. Глаза змея.</p><p>— Это пугает тебя, не так ли? Ты боишься, что если позволишь себе чувствовать это… очарование, оно тебя поглотит. Позволь сказать, Рейстлин Маджере, что тебе не стоит бояться меня.</p><p>Взгляд эльфа был прямым и пронзительным, красивое лицо так близко. Губы приоткрыты. Рейстлин, не задумываясь, повернул голову, и на мгновение…</p><p>Даламар замер. Его глаза расширились, лицо исказило потрясением. Затем он отпустил Рейстлина и встал, освещённый пламенем костра.</p><p>И ушёл, оставив Рейстлина разъярённым, потрясённым и до боли возбуждённым.</p><p>Рейстлин поспешно завернулся в плащ. Кожа горела как от желания, так и от унижения. Это зашло слишком далеко, как Даламар может так легко играть с его эмоциями, прикасаться к нему, как… как…</p><p>Даламар собирался поцеловать его. Рейстлин был в этом абсолютно уверен. И Рейстлин позволил бы ему. Мог бы... он понятия не имел, что ещё. Он чувствовал себя одновременно смущённым и сбитым с толку своей реакцией и внезапной жаждой прикосновений Даламара, изумлённым предательством собственного тела.</p><p>Но Даламар остановился. И сам выглядел удивлённым, как будто вовсе не планировал этот новый поворот — или даже не ожидал. Рейстлин с прищуром взглянул на костёр. Даламар съёжился по ту сторону пламени, завернувшись в плащ, спиной к нему.</p><p>Но он не спал. Рейстлин видел напряжение в его плечах и спине. Он не спал и явно не уснёт ещё долго.</p><p>Что ж. Рейстлин вздохнул, поправил плащ и свернулся калачиком лицом к огню. Пусть их будет таких двое.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Притяжение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если Рейстлин и спал ночью, то не запомнил этого. Когда взошло солнце, он встретил его с открытыми глазами, уставившись на пепел давно погасшего костра, в попытках разобраться в собственных противоречивых эмоциях. </p>
<p>Рейстлин понятия не имел, что чувствовал. Он думал, что понимает себя. Это всегда было твёрдой и надёжной опорой, как земля под ногами. Но после того, что случилось прошлой ночью, она обернулась зыбучим песком.<br/>Он был совершенно сбит с толку.</p>
<p>Рейстлин закрыл горящие от усталости глаза и вновь попытался разобраться в запутанном клубке эмоций. Четвёртый раз за ночь, и надежды на успех было не больше, чем раньше.</p>
<p>Он проследил за эмоциями, пытаясь определить, где они начинались. При встрече с Даламаром — совершенно точно. То, что началось как простое любопытство, расползалось всё шире и шире в зияющую бездну под ногами, и Рейстлин не был уверен, <i>чем</i> это стало <i>сейчас</i>. Больше, чем восхищение. Больше, чем навязчивая идея. Он смотрел внутрь себя и задавался вопросом.</p>
<p>Что влекло его к тёмному эльфу? Тот был первым и единственным, кто его понял. С кем Рейстлин мог поговорить, показать тайны своего сердца, зная, что над ними не будут смеяться или осуждать. Даламар сразу понимал, что имел в виду Рейстлин, потому что чувствовал это сам. <i>Такой же, как я</i>. Рейстлин оставил надежды найти кого-нибудь, похожего на него, так давно, что едва мог вспомнить об этом. И теперь, когда нашёл — он понятия не имел, что делать.</p>
<p>И прошлая ночь. Руки Даламара, сидевшего так близко, что Рейстлин чувствовал тепло тела эльфа, жар его дыхания. Он... <i>хотел</i> этого. Хотел отчётливее и решительнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Он чувствовал себя очарованным, и желал <i>большего</i>, пусть и не зная толком, что именно это будет.</p>
<p>«Четыре дня назад всё было так просто», — с сожалением подумал Рейстлин. Какой-то частью души он желал — слабо и без особой убеждённости — вообще никогда не встречать Даламара Сына Ночи. Но большую часть его всё ещё влекло к тёмному эльфу, как мотылька к пламени свечи.</p>
<p>Тем временем Даламар сел и потёр лицо. Он тоже не выглядел хоть сколько-то отдохнувшим. Эльф посмотрел на Рейстлина и устало улыбнулся. Рейстлин вернул улыбку, признав их взаимное истощение. </p>
<p>— Ты тоже не спал. — Даламар подавил зевок. — Каково твоё оправдание?</p>
<p>Рейстлин нахмурился, его улыбка исчезла. Неужели не видит? </p>
<p>— Если ты такой умный, Сын Ночи, узнай сам. — Его голос прозвучал резче, чем предполагалось, раздражённо и колюче.</p>
<p>Даламар не отреагировал на тон, просто устало кивнул. </p>
<p>— Думаю, я могу догадаться. — Он всё ещё улыбался, будто смирился. — Всё, что могу, — это повторить сказанное вчера. Я не представляю для тебя угрозы.</p>
<p>Он встал и спустился к ближайшему ручью, чтобы умыться. Рейстлин посмотрел ему вслед, чувствуя, как напряжение исчезает, сменяясь лёгкой вспышкой облегчения. Он верил Даламару. Ему он мог доверять. Наконец, настолько усталый, что ему уже было всё равно, он сосредоточил остатки сил на том, чтобы встать и начать действовать. Он дождался, пока Даламар закончит у ручья, и занялся завтраком, прежде чем умыться. События предыдущей ночи были неприятно яркими, но, во имя богов, Рейстлин не мог прилично умыться несколько дней, если не считать дождь, а ручей был холодным, свежим и чистым.</p>
<p>Сегодня они шли бок о бок, не разговаривая, но чаще смотрели друг на друга, и несколько раз Рейстлин чувствовал медленно разгорающийся огонь, мучивший его накануне вечером, жгучее желание прикоснуться к тёмному эльфу. Случившееся прошлой ночью снова перевернуло всё, и обоим требовалась опора. «Великие боги, во что я ввязался? — подумал Рейстлин, глядя на Даламара, который шёл, опустив голову, изучая землю. — И куда это нас ведёт?»</p>
<p>Он может остановить это — что бы это ни было, — как только захочет. Просто сказать Даламару, что больше не играет в эту запутанную игру, и игнорировать его. Да, может, но Рейстлин очень хорошо знал, что не сделает этого. Более того, и Даламар не способен на это сейчас.</p>
<p>Любопытство — проклятие мага.</p>
<p>Взошло солнце — жарче, чем в последние несколько дней. Разлитые повсюду лужи начали парить, и Рейстлин закашлялся, его горло сжалось от сырости. Рядом с ним Даламар повернул голову к солнцу, на мгновение прикрыв усталые глаза. </p>
<p>— Зима в Тарсисе была очень суровой? — мягко спросил Рейстлин.</p>
<p>Рот Даламара скривился.</p>
<p>— Можно было забыть о солнце, — буркнул он. Накинул на себя плащ, несмотря на удушающую жару, и продолжил идти, опустив голову, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшие попытки разговора.</p>
<p>Рейстлин обнаружил, что его темп замедляется. Его дыхание, казалось, окружало его облаком; он отбивался от мух, которые начали роиться вокруг, спотыкался, когда воздух забивал его лёгкие. Он пытался продолжать идти — после вчерашней ночи он задавался вопросом, не потрудится ли Даламар подождать, — но, в конце концов, ему пришлось сдаться, и он рухнул в тени дерева, пытаясь отдышаться.</p>
<p>Его опасения были необоснованными. Даламар остановился, немного подождал на дороге, затем вернулся и сел рядом с ним. Вытащил свой бурдюк и начал пить.</p>
<p>— Тебе не обязательно меня ждать, — вздохнул Рейстлин.</p>
<p>Даламар посмотрел на него тяжёлым затуманенным взглядом. Но, несмотря на усталость, лицо его оставалось бесстрастным. </p>
<p>— Ты очаровал меня, — просто сказал он, но эти слова звучали исчерпывающе. — Я не хочу оставлять тебя.</p>
<p>Рейстлин бросил на него острый взгляд. Даламар знал лучше него, что это не всё. </p>
<p>— Это вышло за пределы восхищения для нас обоих. </p>
<p>И Рейстлин был вознаграждён, увидев, что под невыразительной маской тёмного эльфа тот оказался таким же потерянным, как и он сам.</p>
<p>Даламар вздохнул и кивнул, повернув голову и уставившись на открытую дорогу.</p>
<p>— Было ли это тем, что ты имел в виду, когда мы начали наше маленькое взаимное расследование? — продолжил Рейстлин. </p>
<p>Что бы <i>это</i> ни было.</p>
<p>Даламар пожал плечами:</p>
<p>— Как будто я знаю; поверь мне, Рейстлин, если кто-то знает, к чему всё ведёт, — так это ты.</p>
<p>— Я ничего не знаю.</p>
<p>— Я знаю ещё меньше.</p>
<p>Но, несмотря ни на что, сидеть вместе, тихо, неподвижно и утомлённо, казалось <i>правильным</i>. Это было хорошо. Рейстлин чувствовал, как напряжение, сковывающее его спину, отступило, и он расслабился. Даламар молчал, позволяя моменту растянуться — и, вероятно, сам наслаждался отдыхом. Рейстлин закрыл глаза, прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева.</p>
<p>Он чувствовал себя... в безопасности.</p>
<p>Так не должно быть. На самом деле он очень мало знал о Даламаре. Он должен был беспокоиться, подозревать тёмного эльфа. Тот мог солгать обо всём, что сказал Рейстлину. Мог быть убийцей, грабителем...</p>
<p>Но он не был, Рейстлин знал это так же хорошо, как собственное имя. Он чувствовал себя слишком усталым для поединка умов, поэтому наслаждался спокойствием, расслабившись в присутствии Даламара. Он узнал тёмного эльфа и начинал понимать его действия. Даламар не стал бы дразнить его, как одноклассники; он не стал бы опекать его, как Карамон; и не будет презирать его, как большинство. И самое главное, в отличие от всех, кого знал Рейстлин, Даламар не чувствовал себя рядом с ним неловко.</p>
<p>— Почему ещё мы делаем это, кроме жажды знаний? — повторил Рейстлин вчерашние слова Даламара. — Если, конечно, ты не хочешь остановиться? </p>
<p>Он открыл глаза, улыбнулся тёмному эльфу.</p>
<p>Даламар моргнул и улыбнулся в ответ, несмотря на то что ему вернули собственные слова. </p>
<p>— У тебя хорошо получается, — мягко сказал он. — Ты читаешь во мне больше, чем я думал.</p>
<p>Но, несмотря на это, когда они вернулись на дорогу, Даламар снова замкнулся. Любые попытки поговорить он прерывал односложными ответами или игнорировал, что иссушало беседу быстрее, чем летний зной русло реки. Рейстлин не обращал внимания на своё разочарование, наблюдая за Даламаром. Именно с этим Даламар столкнулся вчера, когда сам Рейстлин отгородился.</p>
<p>И он мог понять, почему Даламар так хорошо его читал, пока он не разговаривал. Эмоции совершенно открыто вспыхивали на лице эльфа, пока он молча смотрел в землю. Замешательство, интерес, страх — страх? С чего бы ему бояться... — и лёгкая тоска мелькали на лице Даламара. Его глаза метнулись к Рейстлину, руки опустились, и он устало отвернулся.</p>
<p>Один лишь взгляд на него вызвал эту неведомую эмоцию — глубокую и сводящую с ума, снова и снова притягивающую взгляд к спутнику. Никогда не достаточно, всегда хочется большего, своего рода... влечение. Да, это было влечение, какой-то крючок, застрявший где-то глубоко внутри него, заставлявший хотеть ещё.</p>
<p>Непрошеное воспоминание о его реакции на их ночной разговор — если это можно так назвать — возникло из тёмного уголка разума, в который Рейстлин сунул его раньше. Руки Даламара, тёплые и лёгкие на его руке, вычерчивают бессмысленные узоры на его коже. Дыхание напротив, прикосновение чёрной мантии к рукам...</p>
<p>И он <i>хотел</i>. Это было жестокое, голодное влечение, в котором не было никакого смысла, никакого направления, просто безымянное, ненасытное нечто «<i>больше</i>».</p>
<p>Более... сексуальное?</p>
<p>Рейстлин ощутил, как лицо вспыхнуло от одной этой мысли. Это была та область, о которой он понятия не имел. Он никогда не касался другого человека... таким образом. И никогда не думал о чём-либо подобном, отчего сейчас ощущал себя неуютно и неловко.</p>
<p>А вчера он был на расстоянии одного удара сердца от поцелуя Даламара.</p>
<p>Рейстлин поспешно отвернулся от тёмного эльфа, опасаясь, что Даламар сможет прочитать его предательские мысли. Если предположить, что это желание было сексуальным — что тогда? Даламар был мужчиной, и хотя Рейстлин прекрасно понимал, что для некоторых людей это не препятствие, он никогда не считал себя одним из них. Он думал только о женщинах...</p>
<p>И чувствовал себя неловко из-за этого и слегка тошно. На мгновение Рейстлин позволил себе взглянуть на Даламара и заставил себя представить, что случилось бы прошлой ночью, если бы тот не отстранился. Если бы поцеловал Рейстлина.<br/>Хотя это и вызвало массу противоречивых эмоций, которые Рейстлин едва мог разобрать — они не были неудобными или отвратительными. На самом деле... как раз наоборот. Даламар был очень привлекательным и невероятно интригующим.</p>
<p>Возможно ли, что он скрывал от себя что-то столь важное, чтобы это могло бы сравнить его с идиотом-братцем? Рейстлин ощутил, как снова покраснел, и, что еще хуже, почувствовал на себе взгляд Даламара.</p>
<p>Он заставил лицо застыть, очень стараясь оттолкнуть образ воображаемого поцелуя (и полностью потерпел неудачу). </p>
<p>— Да? — Он поднял брови, гордясь своей притворной невиновностью.</p>
<p>Даламар улыбнулся. </p>
<p>— Это вышло из-под нашего контроля, не так ли? — сказал он просто и откровенно, без скрытого или подразумеваемого подтекста. Просто констатируя ясные факты.</p>
<p>Рейстлин смог только кивнуть. Да. Полностью вышло.</p>
<p>— Действительно странно. — Голос Даламара был резким, но не для Рейстлина. — Все наши попытки контролировать свои эмоции... вот к чему это привело. Я не привык терять контроль — и ты тоже, — и всё же он ускользает от нас. </p>
<p>Последние слова он произнёс с удивительной горечью.</p>
<p>Рейстлин снова медленно кивнул. Он понял то же самое, но ему было любопытно, к чему клонит Даламар.</p>
<p>— Я просто никогда не думал… — Даламар, казалось, вспомнил, что он был не один, и зажмурился, прежде чем выдал себя как-то ещё.</p>
<p>— Что? — подсказал Рейстлин.</p>
<p>— О чём ты? — Даламар снова выглядел бесстрастным.</p>
<p>— Что ты собирался сказать?</p>
<p>— Ничего.</p>
<p>— Ниче... О, в Бездну всё это. — Раздражённый, Рейстлин покачал головой и оборвал разговор. Он прочитал достаточно по выражению лица тёмного эльфа, чтобы догадаться, какой была бы остальная часть предложения.</p>
<p>
  <i>Я никогда не думал, что потеряю контроль над собой, особенно с тобой.</i>
</p>
<p>Что же, тогда это поражение для обоих. Рейстлин вздохнул и посмотрел туда, где солнце медленно садилось за горами. И снова он задавался вопросом, куда их ведет эта игра — хотя слово «игра» больше не казалось правильным.</p>
<p>Наконец Даламар сбавил скорость и сошёл с дороги. Деревья стали толще — верный знак, что они приближались к долине Утехи. Они собрали дрова и молча разожгли огонь, доели холодные остатки обеда. Боги, как же Рейстлин устал от вчерашней бессонной ночи, от сегодняшней прогулки, от усилий, которые потребовались, чтобы попытаться прочесть непроницаемые маски Даламара.</p>
<p>Маски, которые всё же соскользнули. Глаза Даламара закрылись, несмотря на его попытки не заснуть. Он выглядел измученным. </p>
<p>— Можешь отдохнуть, — сказал Рейстлин. Его голос был странно мягким.</p>
<p>— Сейчас это стало сложнее, — пробормотал Даламар, но откинулся назад, прислонившись спиной к дереву.</p>
<p>— Ты мне не доверяешь? — Рейстлин очистил землю от случайных камней и веток и улёгся. Его кости заныли от облегчения. Даже твердая почва казалась благословением после целого дня в дороге.</p>
<p>— Я больше не знаю, кому доверять, — выдохнул Даламар.</p>
<p>— Я не буду тем, кто утянет тебя вниз. — Услышав собственные недавние слова, Даламар открыл глаза и посмотрел на Рейстлина, свернувшегося калачиком у огня. На мгновение дикие, яростные эмоции прорвались сквозь маску тёмного эльфа и исчезли почти в то же мгновение. — Тебе не нужно меня бояться.</p>
<p>— Я знаю. — Даламар закрыл лицо ладонью, потёр переносицу. — Это не о тебе.</p>
<p>— О ком тогда? — Рейстлин многозначительно огляделся. На мили вокруг никого не было.</p>
<p>— Ты мне доверяешь? — спросил Даламар.</p>
<p>Рейстлин моргнул, потому что… да. На его взгляд, это было безумием, но это было правдой. Он доверял Даламару, потому что видел что-то от себя в глазах тёмного эльфа. Он знал, когда ему следует доверять, а когда нет, и до сих пор не ошибался. </p>
<p>Он вздохнул и ответил:</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>Даламар кивнул. </p>
<p>— И я доверяю тебе, — открылся он в ответ, и Рейстлин почувствовал вспышку чего-то горячего, сладкого и тёплого внутри. — Я доверяю тебе, потому что ты... как я. </p>
<p>Он подождал, пока Рейстлин кивнёт. </p>
<p>— Ты во многом похож на меня. Ты любишь магию, ты талантлив и предан нашему искусству. </p>
<p>Рейстлин снова кивнул, внезапно обнаружив, что ему стало трудно дышать. Даламар уставился в огонь, яркий и прекрасный в его свете. </p>
<p>— Я знаю тебя — потому что знаю себя. И я доверяю тебе — хотя больше не могу доверять самому себе.</p>
<p>Рейстлин отвернулся, чувствуя холод внутри, несмотря на костёр. Потому что Даламар был прав. Его контроль над собой полностью ускользнул, и всё, что он мог сделать, это попытаться оседлать возникшую бурю. Он с трудом мог понять собственные эмоции, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сдерживать их. Да, он доверял Даламару, но насколько надёжны могут быть его чувства сейчас?</p>
<p>— Я могу читать тебя как книгу. — Голос Даламара был ровным. — Не пытайся скрывать свои эмоции.</p>
<p>Рейстлин пожал плечами:</p>
<p>— Тогда забудем об этой игре. Она больше не единственное, что связывает нас, и нет смысла пытаться исправить это.</p>
<p>Даламар улыбнулся и согласно кивнул:</p>
<p>— Ты, конечно, прав, а после… — Он запнулся.</p>
<p>— После вчерашней ночи, — закончил за него Рейстлин. — Что это было? Что ты хотел?</p>
<p>Даламар попытался замкнуться, но Рейстлин был прав — это выходило далеко за рамки таких маленьких притворств. Вместо этого он закрыл глаза и отвернулся. </p>
<p>— Ничего.</p>
<p>Напряжение в шее, сжатые кулаки... </p>
<p>— Ты злишься.</p>
<p>— Это вряд ли имеет значение. </p>
<p>Прозвучало горько, но Рейстлин не думал, что эти чувства направлены против него. На кого бы ни злился Даламар, то был не Рейстлин.</p>
<p>Злится на себя? Что же, Рейстлину это было знакомо. Он вздохнул и стал устраиваться спать. </p>
<p>— Я не опасен для тебя.</p>
<p>Возможно, усталость туманила взгляд, но Рейстлину показалось, что Даламар расслабился после этих слов хоть немного. Чего он боялся? Рейстлин закрыл глаза. Он тоже чувствовал подобное? Этот странный переход от любопытства и увлечения к безымянному притяжению? Это... желание? Неужели его действительно боялся Даламар? Он вряд ли мог подумать, что Рейстлин представляет какую-либо угрозу...</p>
<p>Мысли перетекли в сны, он заснул мгновенно.</p>
<p>И пусть судьба ведет их куда захочет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>